Rolling In the Deep
by Kervanos
Summary: Post on Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. Cammie was walking around the campus because she was restless, until there was another code red. Rated T for language.  I suck in Summaries. Please review!


**Hey guys, I was doing nothing this afternoon**

**I decided to do a cross-over of Vampire academy and Gallagher girls, two series I've been reading lately. Vampires and Spies just don't seem to fit in a sentence, but I will try to. **

**So, please enjoy and suggestions are welcomed. **

**Cammie's POV**

The P&E barn. One of my favorite places in the campus. I liked how the lights filtered through the windows and birds flew in and the way birds chirped and sang between grunts and foreign cursing. But, it was four in the morning on a school night. You wouldn't hear the grunts, thuds, cursing or chirping. The whole campus was asleep,

"Hello, Ms. Morgan," It was my CoveOps teacher, Mr. Joe Solomon. "What are you doing here four in the morning, out of bed?" It wasn't a surprise to see him here in the barn and awake wasn't a surprise; but him being shirtless was something that surprised me. I only found out know that he had a muscular body, but I eventually looked away. Some of my classmates would have taken pictures of this. He held the punching bag, to stop it from swinging, looking straight at me, "Ms. Morgan?"

"Oh, I, uhm," I started looking at him, "I couldn't sleep, I felt restless," he nodded and did a roundhouse kick on the punching bag, with following punches "So, what's your excuse?"

"Same reason, restless," I sat down on the bench, watching his every move on the punching bag. There was awkward silence in the barn, "So," he started, "How's Abig-Agent Cameron?" I heard a nervous tone from his voice. Now, this is was a shocking question to hear from Joe Solomon. Especially, he was asking about a girl and it was my Aunt Abby! What did my Mr. Solomon have on my aunt?

"I haven't heard from her or heard about her for a long time already," I said, "Sorry." Why am I saying sorry on the first place? I just said what I gave a straight answer.

"Oh," he nodded and muttered something to himself, giving a strong kick to the bag, and slipped on the white t-shirt, "Alright, I have to bring you back to your dorm, Ms. Morgan, before the sun rises and your mother finds out about that you weren't in your dorm," He got up and walked me out of the barn, using the short route into the mansion. It took us about 5 minutes to get back. "So, I wouldn't expect to see you, until breakfast, Ms. Morgan." He took a step up the grand stair case, "Do try to get some rest for class later," He was about to go back upstairs, and then sirens pierced in the air, with a mechanical voice, "CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED,"

There was a sound of moaning outside, he went down and ran out the door, and I ran out before the doors shut closed. "Cammie! Get behind that bush," I followed what he said. A girl standing on front of Mr. Solomon, a few feet away from him. She was a year older than me. Her face had tons dark black smudges, one of her eyes were swollen and bruised. Her arms had bruises and scratch marks and there was a gash over her leg. She was wearing some sort of uniform, with a crest over her right blazer. It was a lion,

There was a body by the side, she was wearing the same uniform, but with a dragon. Her neck was bleeding, "Please help my partner, she's terribly injured…" her voice was hoarse, "Please just help my partner, "Mr. Solomon threw a punch, but the girl eventually blocked and gave a strong blow to his chest, sending him falling down to his chest, he groaned in pain. "C'mon Rose, get up, " The girl ran to the body, shaking her awake, she looked up and grabbed something underneath in her boots, it looked like wooden stick and it transformed into a shinai.

The Security department surrounded her, the others were hidden. "Drop your weapon, now!" Mr. Smith came out from nowhere, she dropped it, putting her hands up. One of the men placed handcuffs on her wrists and took her weapon, she was struggling in the hold and yelled in pain like she was being electrocuted. "Just help my partner…she's badly injured…" and then collapsed down to the ground. The other two men dragged her into the facility, with her injured partner.

What were they doing here? How did they get here? The school upgraded the security system, especially with what happened to Josh…It was harder to get in.

"Everyone, check the campus and the boundaries," My mom helped Mr. Solomon up, he rubbed his chest, "Cammie, what are you doing here?"

I got out from the bush, "The girl…"

"We're going to ask her a few questions. Security protocol," she said, "Go back to bed and tell no one about this," She stayed behind with Mr. Solomon. I saw something that fell out from that other girl's pocket, I grabbed it and hid it into robe's pocket.

I ran back up to the grand staircase, and then bringing out the silver thing...I realized it was a stake, a silver stake.

The Girl in me knew _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, First, why would someone have a stake? There were no vampires or something like that. Second, why was it sliver? I ran inside my dorm, seeing 3 of my roommates,

"Where have you been!" Bex began saying stuff in a string of mixed languages,

**Was it good? It was short…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
